


Haircut and Beard Burn

by kenporusty



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Hypershort fic, M/M, Stupid idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan gets a hair cut. A reaction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut and Beard Burn

"You cut your fucking hair, lad," James growled over the admittedly dodgy Skype connection. "Now what am I supposed to grab when I'm shagging you senseless?"

Aidan laughed and ran a hand over his smooth chin, "Dunno. I do have hips, y'know. Bonus is I won't have to listen to you complain about beard burn anymore old man."

**Author's Note:**

> Aidan cut his hair. I don't know how to feel about this. It's also 2 AM...I get weird at 2 AM. Also shortest fic in the lot.  
> Didn't take long for the majestic man-bun of Durin to get mentioned, so why not the majestic shorn hair of Durin?


End file.
